1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera apparatus which is capable of rotating in a pan direction and a tilt direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a camera apparatus that includes a pan tilt driver which is capable of rotating in a pan direction and a tilt direction, and thus it is possible to image a desired direction by causing a camera main body to perform pan rotation and tilt rotation. In addition, there is a camera apparatus that includes a preset function of storing an imaging direction which is set by a user and causing the camera main body to automatically face the direction.
For example, an imaging apparatus unit of Patent Document 1 is known as a related art relevant to the preset function. An auto-preset mode is mounted on the imaging apparatus unit of Patent Document 1. The auto-preset mode is a function of fixing a monitoring camera to a prescribed position, setting a plurality of imaging directions by a user in order to image a subject which is positioned in a desired direction, and imaging and switching the subject which is positioned in the desired direction in an arbitrary order, which is set by the user, for a few seconds. The imaging apparatus unit corrects position deviation by measuring a prescribed time while processing the auto-preset mode, determining whether or not the position deviation occurs after prescribed time elapses, and performing an initial operation in a case where the position deviation occurs.
However, for example, in a configuration of a Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-49967, a posture of the imaging apparatus unit is a single (in other words, fixed to a prescribed position), and thus it is difficult to change to another posture, that is, it is difficult to take a plurality of postures while performing an operation. Therefore, in the imaging apparatus unit (specifically, the monitoring camera) of Patent Document 1, an installation posture is not changed, for example, from upright to suspension. If the change is performed, a pan tilt drive device operates at a preset angle acquired before the posture is changed and the main body of the monitoring camera does not face an original preset position. Therefore, there is a case where light from outside, such as light of sun, is incident into a lens, with the result that it is difficult to perform proper imaging, and thus it is difficult to image the subject in the user's desired direction, thereby being inconvenient.